showstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Daiki Fukada
Gutten Tag! This Is Daiki Fukada, a dragolf owned by Nathaniel G. Pacheco, AKA Bluedragon290 ^w^ I was told to make a character page for him because I use him for Five nights at Freddy's RPs. So here it is! Appearance Daiki Is a 6'4" Dragolf with blue markings covering his white fur. He has scales covering the top of his snout as well as his shoulders and arm, up to the forearm. His scales are a dark blue compared to the blue markings. Daiki's eyes are a bright yellow, like that of the sun. He has draconic wings pertruding from his upper back, which are blue with grey membranes. Daiki is extremely fluffy around his chest and neck, making for a great cuddle buddy. Due to an incident pertaining a fox and a flashlight, Daiki got his face and chest torn apart, deep cuts. Mangle was the first on the scene, and tore himself apart, suit and wires, to save Daiki. Daiki now has pieces of Mangle's suit connected to his face and chest, as well as wires on the inside. Locations Come on. He is not an animatronic, he could go OUTSIDE if he wanted to. He could be anywhere at any point in time, weather night or day. Though he works as the security guard from time to time, like once mike is fired. So he will often be in the office. He sleeps in the guest room of the basement with Foxxy. Often times he ends up hanging out either backstage or in the dining hall with his friends. Behavior When Daiki is on the night shift, he is frantic and often runs out of power because of checking the camera too much. When he does run out of power however, he will not sit and wait, and rather well, run for his life. Which gives him about an extra minute. Daiki tends to keep the same pattern of checking both door lights before opening to check on Freddy and Foxy's progress. Daiki has been rather irritable lately for unknown reasons, though he is twenty-nine, and hasn't had experiences. Relationships Mike Schmidt: Daiki does not like Schmidt, because he constantly gets drunk and becomes a total asshole. He often thinks about stuffing him in a suit. Freddy Fazbear: Daiki does not like him all to well, but still is his friend. Bonnie the bunny: More of a forced friend, he only cares about him because he is Kay's husband Chica the chicken: The only real friend from the crew. He is kind to Chica and will help her with the littlest of problems. Foxy the pirate fox: an amazing animatronic in his eyes. He loves foxy, and often refers to him as a brother. Kay Highwind: Another dragolf in which he cares for as a sister. The only other dragolf he as ever met, and wants to keep her safe. Blaze the animatronic cat: Daiki does not know much about this being yet. Guil animatronic: Daiki does not know much about this being yet. Foxxy the fox: Daiki's girlfriend. He cares much for her and would turn on any of his friend to protect her. Recently she gained her fleshy, organic form, and he is now happy about it. They often cuddle in the basment guest room, before going to sleep. Jhon (CEO): Daiki does not like him at all, but puts up with him because he is his boss. Wuffy: Daiki is creeped out by him because he thinks of wuffy as an evil version of himself. Oliver: He has met Oliver, and likes his high level of intelligence. Iris Blanche: Though he normally does not like speaking with nekos or humans, he generally enjoys Iris's company, especially because she often has some venison for him whenever they chat. Iris is the first and only person to witness Daiki's ????? form. Larry: Doesn't like larry too much, because he tried to kill him. Saphira: N/A Prince Whinny: Once tried to get PW to kill him, and still is, for unknown reasons Coven: Daiki loves Coven, and, in fact, is coupled with her. He is often confused and curious about her form known as "Stripes" Wilfred: No comment. He wants him dead. Chika: erm, uh, same as Chica, but he could do without her constant nagging. Bon: ...no comment. Fabio: just... just. Why? BB: finds him creepy, and tends to be a little rude when trying to get him to go somewhere else. Mangle: he likes mangle, he really does. He owes him, and... Chrys: Doesn't like him, not one bit. He mourns for the moment to strike, but won't do it unless Chrys wrongs him first. Kairy: Daiki's artificial daughter, he built her out of a longing for a child. He loves her more than anything, and would die before allowing harm to befall her. History Daiki has a rather long and dark backstory. So I will keep it short. He was captured as a pup, his father shot and his mother never heard from again. He was experimented on which resulted in his mutation to a dragolf. He escaped with a small group of others, who all just disappeared into society. He often refers to them as people who can get him things. Such as one of them living in his mine that has a gem in every crevice. Forms Daiki has eight forms, technically. Two of which are base forms, and the others being combinations. Base Forms these are his normal forms, unaffected by his end forms. Pure Dragolf you all know what this form is, the form you see him in everyday. Pure Dragon Daiki’s dragon form seems to be closely related to that of a western dragon. He has sail like frills at the end of his tail,rey horns protrude from the back of his head, which arch up. His body is wide but thin, making for better streamlining. His wings are long and large, with talons at the tip. His claws are large still, as well as his fangs, and his eyes turn a fiery like, sort of star shape for his pupils. Originally, his dragon form was only about 20 ft tall. But a recent development made Daiki's dragon form 200ft tall. End forms These are his "Final forms". Affected mostly by magical means. Corrupted Dragolf In this form, Daiki seems to have drastic changes, and retains memory of this form. His appearance is rather drastically changed, too. He looses all his draconic parts, his scales shrinking and shredding to fur. His body enlarges itself by 300%, and his fangs and claws grow larger still, making for heavy, powerful attacks. His fur turns dark, the white turning jet black, and his blue fur turns deep sea blue. His markings seem to turn more jagged, and he is much more aggressive in this state. It seems that depending on who puts him in this state, is able to control him, they are also able to speak to him telepathically, some more than others. note that this form seems to negate his anthropomorphic form, and this form is always feral. Awoken Dragolf He was said to become about the same size as his Corrupted form, triple his normal size, and bodily features changed as well. His feet lengthened and bent up, for faster movement, and his wings were larger and thicker, for the better flight. His draconic parts seemed to take over more of his body as well, his scales stretched across his face, and scaled appeared on the joints of his limbs, like armor. Daiki doesn't really remember what happens during this form, but he is in full control. Final Dragolf This form is rather amazing, he is able to “absorb” the essence of a being, and gain the abilities of said being, as well as honing his own. His markings change and shift depending on what it was he fused with, and he gains strength in aspects of the consumed. It is well to note that the being absorbed still has influence over Daiki’s actions, and can even speak through him. Corrupted Dragon This form is rather the same as his corrupted dragolf form, he enlarges by 300%, his fangs and claws lengthen and sharpen, and he becomes very aggressive. His scales do in fact still turn black and deep sea blue, but his claws turn white. While he is bigger and stronger in this form, a whopping 600 ft, he is not aware of his size, and tends to destroy nearby things accidentaly. It is good to note that in this form, he cannot revert back to Dragolf until corruption has passed. Awoken Dragon This form, as well is very close to it’s counterpart: Awoken Dragolf form. His body enlarges by 300%, his wings stretch and expand for better flight, but, his entire body seems to change to be more accostomed to speed. His body thins, and his head turns longer, and cruved. His fangs seem to push themselves sideways, resulting in a interesting set of fangs he can push down and up on command. His light abilities are srenghtened two-fold, but he seems to loose his abilities of lightning based attacks. Note that in this form, he is able to teleport, and manipulate matter at an even larger scale. Final Dragon Data not yet filled. Accessing Forms Dragolf form: oddly enough he cannot get into this form whenever he pleases, but can retain it until requirements for the other forms push this form out. If Daiki Is in one of his other forms, he must wait for the form to wear off. Pure Dragon form: For Daiki to enter this form, he must be in danger, near death to be specific, or death in general. This form is somewhat his "second wind" because he can die in his dragolf form, without actually dieing for good. Though if he is killed in his dragon form, he will not return. Other Facts * Daiki has eight total forms, but I do not want to mention them all. :3 * Daiki can be very suggestive while in a drunken state. * Daiki has yet to mate in this universe, being 29 years old, he it very irritable. * Daiki is currently dating Coven * Daiki was once gender bent by Iris Blanche. Category:Other Category:Night guard Category:Night Guard Category:Dragolf Category:Males Category:Staff Member